Confusions
by Nham
Summary: Défi proposé par Elro du Poney Fringant : un meurtre, trois objets manquants et une enquête.


Défi proposé par Elro du Poney Fringant : un maréchal ferrant retrouvé mort, trois objets manquants tirés au sort et une enquête.

* * *

**Bout-du-Lac, Gondor, 13 décembre 3017 3A, début d'après-midi.**

« Alors, qu'y-a-t'il de si important, Tom ? »

« Bobo est mort, chef. On l'a retrouvé en fin de matinée chez lui. »

« Bobo ? Bobo le maréchal ferrant ? »

« Celui-là même, chef. »

« Je vois... c'est malheureux. Bien, merci de prévenir, tu peux retourner à tes affaires maintenant. »

« Chef, il y a... c'est que... »

« Écoute, Tom, tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est mort avant de t'avoir remboursé ses dettes de jeu, c'est ça ? »

« Non non. Enfin si... mais je dois vous dire autre chose... »

« Et ben crache le morceau, alors ! Me fait pas perdre mon temps ! »

« Tout me porte à croire qu'il a été assassiné, chef. »

« ... »

« Je disais : tout me porte à... »

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai entendu la première fois ! Un assassinat. À Bout-du Lac. Je sais même pas si quelqu'un s'est déjà fait assassiné dans tout le comté depuis que je suis né ! Bon, tu sais pas ce qu'on va faire ? Et bien tu vas m'emmener chez lui et tu vas me montrer tout ça, d'accord ? »

ooo

**_Bout-du-Lac, 12 décembre 3017 3A, nuit._**

_« Attends, attends, il fallait tourner avant ! La vieille avait dit 'à gauche après la colline', et on a passé la colline. »_

_« Chut ! Pas si fort ! Tu veux qu'on réveille tout le village ? Je sais bien que ça a l'air d'un village de bouseux, mais oublie pas que si c'est nous qu'on a envoyé pour cette mission, c'est que c'est quand même un peu dangereux. Et je voudrais pas qu'on se fasse trop remarquer. »_

_« D'accord, d'accord. Mais je te dis que là on s'éloigne de chez l'autre. Fallait tourner après. »_

_« Après quoi ? »_

_« Comment ça, 'Après quoi ?' Après la colline, gros malin ! »_

_« Quelle colline ? Je vois pas de colline... »_

_« La colline, là. Celle à côté de laquelle on vient de passer. »_

_« La butte ? »_

_« Non, pas la butte, la colline. »_

_« Écoute, je sais pas si t'es bigleux ou tout simplement bête comme une pelle, mais chez moi c'est pas une colline, c'est une butte ! »_

_« N'empêche que c'est là qu'il fallait tourner. »_

ooo

« Je vous préviens, chef, c'est pas beau à voir. »

« Allez, allez. Ouvre-moi cette porte. »

« Nous y voilà. Voyez, il y a du sang partout. Il s'est pris un méchant coup sur la tête. »

« C'est immonde... Bon, qui est le gros malin qui l'a déplacé dans son lit ? »

« Euh personne, chef. C'est comme ça qu'on l'a trouvé. »

« On l'aurait tué dans son lit... Hum, sûrement en plein sommeil... Quel genre de monstre peut être capable d'une horreur pareille ? Bon dis-moi, que je sache, il avait pas vraiment d'ennemi. On lui a dérobé quelque chose ? »

« Rosa m'a dit qu'il manquait un poney. »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié Rosa, la pauvre... Après ce qu'elle a dû endurer l'hiver dernier, voici qu'elle perd son mari... J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure. »

« Il manquerait également une cravache, chef. Chef, vous m'écoutez? »

« Mmmh. Qui donc pouvait en vouloir à notre bon Bobo Bargens ? »

ooo

_« Voilà, on y est : Bobo Bargens, Bout-du-Lac. »_

_« Tu sais, je vais peut-être me répéter, mais je suis toujours pas sûr du nom. Je suis persuadé que c'est pas le même qu'on nous a donné. »_

_« T'as entendu la vieille : Des noms bizarre comme ça, ça court pas les rues à Bout-du-Lac. Et on est où en ce moment ? À Bout-du-Lac ! Alors tu te tais et tu me suis. On va pas rester plantés ici cent sept ans : on prends le truc et on se tire ! »_

ooo

« Il s'agit de se concentrer, Tom. Un poney, une cravache : pourquoi la cravache ? »

« Pour la cravache, chef, il l'avait accrochée là, sur le mur. Ce serait la cravache de son père. Enfin c'est ce que Rosa m'a dit. »

« Et donc tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un aurait tué le pauvre maréchal ferrant pour lui dérober un objet auquel il tenait? Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu dis ? D'ailleurs, s'il le but était le vol, le tuer n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps. »

ooo

_« Ah, je me suis pris les pieds dans la cheminée ! On voit rien ici. »_

_« ... »_

_« Tu veux pas qu'on allume une bougie ? »_

_« ... »_

_« Eh, dis, tu veux pas qu'on... »_

_« Mais tu vas te taire ? »_

_« Mais comment tu veux qu'on trouve le machin dans le noir ?_

_« Chut. »_

_« Il va falloir que t'arrête de me dire de me taire. »_

_« Non, imbécile. J'ai entendu un bruit. »_

_« J'entends rien, moi. Attends. Ah si, il y du bruit qui vient d'à côté. »_

_« Mince, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si Bargens se réveille et qu'il appelle du monde on est mal. Tiens, prends le tisonnier, là. On va aller à sa rencontre. »_

ooo_  
_

« Chef ? Ça va ? Vous semblez ailleurs. »

« Mmmh. Tu vois cette cheminée, Tom ? Il n'y a rien qui te dérange ? Non ? Il n'y a pas de tisonnier. Je dirais même qu'il n'y a plus de tisonnier, si l'on observe la disposition des cendres. Et je ne le vois pas non plus dans la pièce. »

« Ah oui, tiens. »

« L'arme qui a servi à tuer, sans doute. »

« Vous m'impressionnez, chef. »

« Peut-être bien, peut-être bien... Mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi Bobo est mot ni pourquoi on lui a dérobé un poney et un objet sentimental. »

ooo

_« Il dort. »_

_« Pas sûr. Si ça se trouve, il fait semblant. Il nous a entendu, et dès qu'on aura le dos tourné, il va nous attaquer. »_

_« Mais non, il dort. »_

_« Écoute, on va pas encore... »_

_« Attention ! Il bouge ! Vas-y, cogne-le ! Cogne-le ! »_

_« Hmmpf ! »_

_« Ouf ! Joli coup. Bon, on prends le truc et on s'en va. »_

_« Maintenant qu'on est tranquille, on peut allumer une bougie ? »_

_« Oui oui, vas-y. J'espère que tu te souviens bien de ce qu'on dois rapporter. »_

_« Bah non. C'était toi qui devait t'en souvenir. Moi je devais retenir le nom et l'adresse. »_

_« C'est moi qui devait retenir le nom et l'adresse, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? On a quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir les mains vides. »_

_« Ah ça, à deux, on pourra pas dire qu'on s'est trompé d'adresse ! »_

_« Oui, et on se passera aussi de tes commentaires. Bon, réfléchissons. C'est forcément un objet de valeur. Ça doit pas être difficile à trouver dans ce taudis. Un objet de valeur... »_

_« J'ai ! Sur le mur ! C'est accroché, ça a sûrement de la valeur ! »_

_« Bien joué ! Je sais pas pourquoi le Maître veut qu'on lui ramène un truc pareil, mais on discute pas les ordres. Filons. »_

ooo

« En tout cas, chef, je vous félicite pour vos qualités de déduction. »

« Hé hé. Et bien que dis-tu de cela : le tueur est un homme de petite taille. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Et bien vois-tu, Tom, le tueur a pris le temps de dérober un poney... Un poney ! Et pas un cheval. Il s'agit donc sans aucun doute d'un homme de petite taille. »

« Ouah ! Vous êtes sacrément malin, chef. »

« Oui, oui. Mais ce qui m'embête en ce moment, c'est que le tueur a l'air d'être très malin lui aussi. »

ooo

_« Attends, attends ! Et s'ils découvrent le corps et qu'ils décident de nous suivre ? »_

_« Mince, c'est vrai. Surtout qu'on a pris la cravache. Ils vont être sacrément en rogne. »_

_« Je sais. On détache le poney, là. Ensuite on l'envoie dans une direction et on part dans l'autre. Comme ça, ils sauront pas quelles traces suivre. »_

_« Bien joué. On fait ça, et après on file chercher notre récompense. J'en connais un qui va être content de nous voir revenir. »_


End file.
